


Show Me Your Booty Hole (I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: AU, Cheerleaders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants a certain cheerleader's ass, and it's not one of the girls'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Booty Hole (I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://ms-deathbat.livejournal.com/profile)[**ms_deathbat**](http://ms-deathbat.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: ["I've really been wanting some cheerleader!Bren [Rydon!] porn fic. Cause, omfj, could you just imagine that boy wearing little girly ass shorts and a tight v-neck shirt and then Ryan going all *drools* and acting completely ditzy; until the sex, of course... Ass fetish!"](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/14908.html?thread=444220#t444220)

Ryan Ross hated sports. More importantly, Ryan hated football. Unfortunately, Ryan had a crush on a certain cheerleader, and the only way he could see said cheerleader, was to attend all the football games.

This cheerleader Ryan had a thing for wasn't just anyone, however. Ryan was gay, which meant there was only one svelte brunette to catch Ryan's eye: Brendon Urie.

Brendon Urie was probably the hottest guy in the school, with his big brown doe eyes, dick sucking lips, and an ass to make any girl jealous. The kid had some serious moves too, more than likely the reason he was on the varsity squad with all the five foot, ninety pound, brainless blonde bimbos. Really, some of them needed to stop spending so much money on hair dye, it didn't help.

So of course, there was no way Ryan was missing a single game, especially not when the regulation varsity squad uniform for guys consisted of short, tight as all hell shorts and, if it was possible, an even tighter v-neck t-shirt. Ryan usually picked the second or third row of the stands, close enough that he could clearly see Brendon on the sidelines but far enough away that he didn't have to pretend to be excited about the game. Because really, who could get excited about a football game when you had Brendon fucking _Urie_ to stare at?

The thing was, Ryan was unsure of Brendon, unsure of his sexuality, his reaction to Ryan's feelings. So he never spoke to the younger boy, choosing to subtly stalk his every move. Literally.

At least, Ryan thought he was being subtle.

"Ross!"

Ryan froze at the familiar voice as he followed the crowd down and off of the stands at the end of the game, making several people squawk at him and push past.

"Ross, hey, Ryan Ross!"

Breaking out of the crowd and stepping onto the field, Ryan found Brendon calling him over and he nearly passed out from shock. Brendon Urie, talking to Ryan Ross? Impossible.

"Ross, hey. Your first name is Ryan, right?"

Ryan nodded, his vocal chords frozen. He was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth, a bucket of drool would pour out instead of words anyway.

The younger boy eyed Ryan carefully before smiling softly. "Come with me."

Ryan swallowed visibly but followed Brendon into the athletic building, letting the other pull him into a rather roomy supply closet.

"I saw you staring at me, Ross," Brendon began smoothly, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryan couldn't help it when his eyes flickered down as Brendon jutted his hips out, the obvious outline of his cock showing through the girly shorts. It took pretty much all of Ryan's strength to bring his attention back up to Brendon's face.

Brendon chuckled, noticing Ryan's wandering eyes. "Like what you see?"

Ryan fumbled, wondering exactly how to answer that question. Yes, he did like what he saw, however, how well would Brendon take that coming from him? Would Brendon go with it, or be offended? It was hard to think with the object of his greatest desire right in front of him.

"Come on, Ry - I can call you that, right?" Brendon purred, stepping away from the door and towards Ryan, waiting for Ryan's dazed nod before continuing. "Don't be shy, baby." Getting into Ryan's space, Brendon leaned in close enough to brush his lips against Ryan's, but refrained. "Don't be bashful, Ry, I know you want me."

Taking that as an invitation as good as any, Ryan pulled Brendon's face in for a harsh kiss, one hand trailing down Brendon's back to cup one ass cheek and squeeze it hard. Brendon squeaked a little but kissed back just as fiercely, hands falling to rest on Ryan's slender hips as he slowly rocked his own against the elder's.

"Fuck, Brendon, I love your ass," Ryan muttered, now using both hands to grab at Brendon's backside, stroking and squeezing as he saw fit.

"Hmm, so lover boy can talk. I was beginning to worry."

Ryan nipped at the younger boy's lower lip. "Shut up."

Brendon grinned and pushed his ass back against Ryan's hands. "Yes sir."

Still groping Brendon's ass and ravishing his mouth, Ryan backed the lithe cheerleader against a low stack of crates before turning him around to face them. Attacking the side of Brendon's neck, Ryan ground against Brendon's ass, grinning when the younger boy made a soft noise, halfway between a sigh and a moan.

"D-don't leave any visible marks," Brendon stuttered out as seriously as he could when Ryan sucked considerably hard on his neck.

Ryan pulled back in response, respecting Brendon's wishes as he teasingly licked around the shell of his ear, hands trailing over his sides. "Do you want me to fuck you, Brendon?" he whispered, nibbling gently on the other's ear.

"Would I be in this position if I didn't?" Brendon shot back, pushing his ass back against Ryan's hard cock.

"Fair enough," Ryan conceded, bringing a hand around to Brendon's mouth, pushing all four fingers in as he tugged Brendon's shorts down with his other hand. When he felt his fingers were slick enough, Ryan pulled them out of Brendon's mouth and traced one around his hole before forcing it in.

Brendon hummed contentedly, hands braced against the stack of crates as he pushed back on Ryan's finger like a practiced whore. Ryan didn't know where Brendon would have found other gay guys of the same age that he could have practiced with, but he was suddenly very glad to be carrying a condom in his wallet.

Deciding Brendon could take it, Ryan pushed in a second finger, grinning as he watched Brendon's back arch, the muscles rippling and twitching. He brushed across Brendon's prostate a few times, making the cheerleader exhale sharply and grip the edge of the crate tighter. The third and then the fourth finger were just to make sure Brendon could take his cock; he was kind of big and he really didn't want to hurt the kid.

Ryan pulled his fingers out when Brendon felt sufficiently stretched, undoing his jeans and pulling the condom out of his wallet, letting his pants and underwear bunch up around his knees as he quickly tore open the condom and rolled it on. Brendon shuffled backwards a little, sticking his ass out at a better angle, and Ryan lined up, glad the condom he happened to have was lubed already. Grabbing the younger boy's hip with his free hand, Ryan pushed in, sighing as he broke through the tight ring of muscle.

Brendon made a noise halfway between pain and surprise, bearing down on Ryan's cock to ease the stretch. "Fuck, Ross, you're huge." Okay, so yeah, Brendon was totally a whore.

"That's what they all say."

Taking his cue from Brendon pushing back, Ryan picked up a steady pace; not too fast, not too slow, both hands gripping the cheerleader's girly hips. Ryan suddenly realized he hadn't actually taken the time to admire the perfect ass he was sticking his dick in, too preoccupied before with actually getting to that point. He made up for it, however, by watching his cock slide in and out, hands moving to grab those perfect cheeks and spread them for a better view.

"You're a kinky fucker, aren't you, Ross?" Brendon breathed, his voice impossibly deep with lust, knuckles white where he was gripping the edge of the crate.

"Not really," Ryan replied, squeezing Brendon's ass before letting go, returning his hands to the younger boy's hips. "I just like ass."

Brendon snorted and Ryan changed his angle, making the cheerleader moan as Ryan hit his prostate dead on.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up earlier?" Ryan mocked, smirking as he continued to hit Brendon's spot with each thrust.

"Douche," Brendon muttered, rocking back into the elder's thrusts. "Harder."

Ryan pounded into Brendon, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing off the walls obscenely, mingling with Brendon's moans and Ryan's grunts. Anyone who walked past the storage room could probably hear them. It was loud, it was hard, and it was sweaty, but neither of them cared in the least as long as they got what they wanted.

"Ry... fuck, Ry... close," Brendon panted, urging Ryan on with his left hand on the elder's ass, his right still holding him up against the crate.

Feeling close himself, Ryan brought his hand around to fist Brendon's cock, stroking in time with his quick pace. Brendon's hips snapped hard against the tight circle of Ryan's hand, his moans growing higher in pitch, his back arching. Taking his hand off of Ryan's ass, Brendon gripped the crate with both hands as he came, stuttering out a loud moan that would trump any other noise he had ever made.

Ryan only lasted a few seconds longer, slamming into Brendon hard one last time.

"Damn," Brendon panted as Ryan slid out and pulled off the condom, tying it off and dropping it on the floor. "You're fucking amazing."

Ryan barked out a laugh, pulling his pants back up. "Not likely."

"No, I mean it," Brendon pushed, fixing his shorts and turning to face Ryan. "We should do it again sometime."

Ryan reached up to fix a bit of Brendon's hair that was out of place. "And how many other guys have you given that same line to?"

"None, actually."

Ryan smiled, bending down to pick up the used condom and pocketing it until he could find someplace to throw it away. "Then sure. Just next time, let's pick somewhere a little more..." Ryan gestured around the room a little. "Somewhere a little cleaner, maybe?"

Brendon laughed, leaning in to press his lips against Ryan's for a quick kiss. "Sorry, it was a little spur of the moment." Moving towards the door, Brendon looked back at Ryan over his shoulder. "Maybe we can use my place next time, baby," Brendon purred, giving the elder a smirk and a wink as he disappeared out the door.

All Ryan could think was, ' _I totally just fucked Brendon Urie's tight ass and I might get to do it again sometime_.' He was in heaven.  



End file.
